Question: $K$ is the midpoint of $\overline{JL}$ $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 8x - 1$ and $ KL = 2x + 17$ Find $JL$.
A midpoint divides a segment into two segments with equal lengths. ${JK} = {KL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x - 1} = {2x + 17}$ Solve for $x$ $ 6x = 18$ $ x = 3$ Substitute $3$ for $x$ in the expressions that were given for $JK$ and $KL$ $ JK = 8({3}) - 1$ $ KL = 2({3}) + 17$ $ JK = 24 - 1$ $ KL = 6 + 17$ $ JK = 23$ $ KL = 23$ To find the length $JL$ , add the lengths ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ JL = {JK} + {KL}$ $ JL = {23} + {23}$ $ JL = 46$